Satellite transmission is used for a variety of applications, such as for transmitting television signals, also known as direct broadcast system (DBS) signals. Many arrangements exist for receiving such satellite signals at a home, or at another fixed location. There is a need to be able to receive such signals in a mobile environment, such as in a vehicle. Existing dish technologies are cumbersome and not suitable for use on a vehicle. Some lower profile antennas, having a height of five to six inches, are known.
Microstrip patch antennas are useful in an environment where a low profile is desired. However, a drawback is that a large patch size is typically required in order to obtain a high gain, i.e. the gain of the system is about a 30 to 32 decibel gain, in order to properly receive satellite signals. When such elements are provided in an array, the overall height of the array is also increased.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an antenna element, also suitable for use in an array, that overcomes at least one of the drawbacks of previous approaches.